Sleeping Beauty
by myst49
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if ‘From Eroica With Love’ happened in the world of Disney’s ‘Sleeping Beauty’? Well here is my messed up version. Enjoy!


**Sleeping Beauty**

Myst49

Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know this but I certainly do not own 'From Eroica With Love' by Yasuko Aoike nor do I own the storyline to Disney's 'Sleeping Beauty'. I'm just some random fan borrowing both for a little while. If you want to sue it would have to be paid in dust. I don't have any money, but dust, dust I have a lot of.

Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if 'From Eroica With Love' happened in the world of Disney's 'Sleeping Beauty'? Well here is my messed up version. Enjoy!

Warning: This is one messed up version of 'Sleeping Beauty' and some of the characters from 'From Eroica With Love'

...

**Chapter 1**

Earl Dorian Red Gloria aka Eroica stands beside a silently seething Major Klaus Heinz Von Dem Eberbach aka Iron Klaus in one of the underground chambers of one of the oxford libraries, searching for a book. It seems that the reason Dorian had been hired this time by NATO was to steal an old book, only later to find that it had been donated to this oxford library after the owner had passed away.

"Darling is this the book you seek?" Dorian purrs out his words with no thought of self-preservation. He pulls out the ugliest book from the over packed shelf, which instantly changes in his hands, becoming gold gilded and Jem encrusted with the words 'Sleeping Beauty' engraved on the front.

Klaus for once not reacting in his usual way, shoots Dorian a horrified glance and goes to push the book from Dorian's hands. But just as he touches the book, it glows in ethereal light and then drops open on the first page on a beautifully carved podium.

There was no podium there before. And there is no Earl or Major now.

An aged voice thunders through the room with authority and in its best storytelling tone, and every few sentences it booms the book turns a page.

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born. But unfortunately the Queen could not except that the little girl she had been waiting for all her life was not to be. So the queen announced the birth of the awaited child was a princess, called Doria Red Gloria. The child filled the King and Queen's hearts with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant 'princess'. And our story begins on that most joyful day."

In a flash of lightning the room of the library disappears, not only that but other people connected to either the Earl or the Major disappear suddenly. The scene you all now view is that of a crowd all dressed in their Sunday best waiting in joyous anticipation for the baby 'princess's' naming celebration.

Suddenly a choir appears from seemingly nowhere and starts to sing to help encourage the joyous atmosphere:

"Joyfully now to our princess we come,

Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.

We pledge our loyalty anew.

Hail to the princess Doria!

All of her subjects adore her!

Hail to the King!

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the princess Doria!

Health to the princess,

Wealth to the princess,

Long live the princess Doria!

Hail Doria!

Hail Doria!

Health to the princess,

Wealth to the princess,

Long live the princess Doria!

Hail to the King!

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the princess Doria!"

Then above the choirs singing the same voice booms out over this cheerful landscape, and making the view turn to that of inside the castle.

"Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King A and his Queen G made welcome their life long friend."

Just as the booming voice died down a smartly dressed announcer crept out of the shadows and cleared his throat before shouting out in a voice that suspiciously sounds like the booming one from earlier:

"Their royal highnesses, King Eberbach and Prince Klaus"

The announcer scurries off back into the shadows. Just before the booming voice is reheard:

"Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Klaus, Eberbach's son and heir to A's child would be betrothed, and so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride."

The younger Klaus looks indignantly at the even younger Dorian...opps I meant of course Doria...and then in true Klaus style thunders out of the throne room with his father in tow.

Again the announcer scuttles out of the shadows and shouts out another announcement:

"The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Bonham, mistress Jones, and mistress James."

Just as the announcer disappears again the said three fly down from the air with red, green, and blue auras helping their decent.

The fairy announced as Jones whispers hurriedly to the one announced as Bonham:

"Why are we 'mistresses'? We're guys..."

As an answer the fairy Bonham quickly rambles about how fairies are better trusted if they are female.

All three fairies land safely, in the open throne room, and rush to the cradle. The one announced as James is holding onto a calculator in a death grip. As the fairies reach the cradle each lets out a breath and coos out the words "Oh, the little darling!" before turning towards the king and queen and curtsying clumsily in their dresses.

"Your majesties"

The fairy Bonham take a step forward in his red dress to talk to King A and Queen G.

"Each o' us the child may bless wit' a single gift. No more, no less." The fairy Bonham Turns back to the cradle and grants his gift: "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift o' beauty."

As if by magic the same choir that had been singing before start up after Bonham's words:

"One gift, beauty rare

Full of sunshine in her hair

Lips that shame the red red rose

She'll walk with springtime

Wherever she goes"

Next up steps the fairy Jones, in a green dress, who smiles into the cradle before granting his gift:

"Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."

Again the choir start to sing as soon as he finishes his words:

"One gift, the gift of song

Melody her whole life long

The nightingale's her troubadour

Bringing her sweet serenade

To her door"

Then up steps the fairy James, using his calculator as a wand he waves it above the child and starts to speak his gift:

"Sweet princess, my gift shall be..."

Just before James can finish a strong blast of wind makes the castle doors bang open, and as if in serenade lightning flashes down onto the open platform in the throne room, making horrendous thunder as it leaves. Just as the flash disappears a witch dressed in purple and black stands laughing evilly.

"Why, 's The Chief!" cries out Bonham to be answered by a wailing James

"What does she want here!" Jones quickly rushes to shut James up with an indulgent 'shhh'. This is quickly followed with the Chief's own opening statement:

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King A. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble!"

James in angry tears starts to fly towards the Chief but is held back by Bonham.

In response to this the Chief ignores the fairies and speaks directly to King A and Queen G.

"I really felt quite distressed, not receiving an invitation."

James steadily getting angrier by the moment shouts out to the Chief in a screechy voice:

"You weren't wanted!"

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." The Chief goes to walk away when the ever-unflappable Queen G speaks out:

"And you're not offended, your Excellency?"

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." With this being said the Chief turns to Doria's cradle whilst the Fairies do their utmost to huddle around it hoping that it will stop the oncoming attack.

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" with this Queen G grabs Doria up into her arms and starts crying out things such as 'oh no!'.

The Chief starts an evil cackle just as King A recovers enough to call on his guards:

"Seize that creature!"

"Stand back you fools!" with that said the Chief, the bitterest Witch in this story, disappears under a strike of lightning and horrendous evil laughter. Bonham quickly recovers pushing the near hysterical James towards the cradle.

"Don't despair, your majesties. James still has her gift to give."

King A looks hopefully at James and asks:

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" James looks shakily at King A answering in a quavering voice.

"Oh no, sire."

Bonham going to save James buts in with:

"Chief's powers are far too great!"

Thankfully before James starts crying Jones backs up the statement:

"But she can help!" James goes to protest but is beaten by Jones's "Just do your best, dear!" and Bonham's almost whispered 'yes'. James looks up at the two deer eyed before turning to the child and waving his calculator again;

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

As soon as James finishes his incantation the choir starts up again singing just one solitary line:

"For true love conquers all!"


End file.
